


The Department of Inadvisable Sciences, Marvel Comics University

by windfallswest



Category: Marvel, Marvel 616
Genre: Fanart, Gen, and funding, can you imagine the fights over lab space?, no one would graduate this university alive, will everyone please stop giving Hank McCoy doctorates?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 12:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11990133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windfallswest/pseuds/windfallswest
Summary: I only became a superhero because no one would give me tenure.





	The Department of Inadvisable Sciences, Marvel Comics University

Building Directory for the Department of Inadvisable Sciences:

T. Udaku, Ph.D. Department Head, Professor of Applied Physics, Room 616

P. Parker, M.S. Ph.D. Associate Professor of Biophysics & Biochemistry, Room 001

R. Richards, Ph.D. Ph.D. Ph.D. Professor of Mathematics & Theoretical Physics, Room 161

H. McCoy, Ph.D. Ph.D. Ph.D. Ph.D Ph.D. Ph.D. Professor of Biophysics, Room 240

R. Bruce Banner, Ph.D. Ph.D. Ph.D. Professor of Nuclear Physics, Room 405

H. Pym, Ph.D. Professor of Robotics & Biochemistry, Room 612

A. E. Stark, Ph.D Ph.D Ph.D Professoor of Mechanical Engineering, Room 927

**Author's Note:**

> In case anyone wants to know where the office numbers came from:
> 
> Earth-616: Prime Marvel Comics Universe  
> Earth-001: Spider-Verse Loomworld  
> Earth-1610: Marvel Ultimate Universe  
> Earth-TRN240: Origin of the All-New X-Men  
> Earth-400005: The Incredible Hulk television series  
> Earth-61112: Age of Ultron  
> Earth-92700: What If? Vol 2 #49: What if Magneto got stuck in elevator with Colossus, Dr. Doom, and Iron Man?


End file.
